dictators_pagefandomcom-20200213-history
Types of dictatorships
Monarchy Dictators who like to have titles such as King and Emperor to make themselves feel royal and to establish an empire. Africa *Jean-Bédel Bokassa - Central African Republic 1966–1979 Made himself Emperor and established the Central African Empire. North America *Agustín de Iturbide - Mexico 1822-1823 Caribbean *Jean-Jacques Dessalines - Haiti 1804-1806 *Henry Christophe - Northern Haiti 1806-1820 Far East Asia *Yuan Shikai - Republic of China 1912–1916 First president of China. Attempted to bring back a Chinese Dynasty. Europe *Napoleon Bonaparte - France 1799-1814 First Consul of France and than emperor later on. *Charles Louis Napoléon Bonaparte - France 1848-1870 Nephew of Napoleon Bonaparte. Sought to re-established the Napoleon monarchy *Tsar Boris III Bulgaria 1934-1943 Tsar of Bulgaria. Established a counter-coup after previous coup. *Ahmet Bej Zogu - Albania 1925-1939 Elected president but crowned himself King because the people weren't used to a president. *Alexander I - Yugoslavia 1929-1934 A Regent to become the first King oF Yugoslavia. *Carol II - Romania 1938-1940 Hereditary reign, but transferred power from constitutional to absolute-monarchy. Nationalism Dictators who promote a Nationalist form of dictatorship sometimes including Fascism, Nazism, Religious Identity and even Progressivism. North America *Woodrow Wilson - United States 1913-1921 Very Progressive president. The first president in 20th century to establish what fascism basically is and Benito Mussolini even admitted he adopted some of policies. Caribbean *Gerardo Machado - Cuba 1925-1933 A huge supporter of Benito Mussolini. Europe *Benito Mussolini - Italy 1922-1945 Sole founder of Fascism. *Aleksandar Tsankov - Bulgaria 1923-1926 *Engelbert Dollfuss - Austria 1933–1934 Austrian Nationalist form of Fascism. *José Mendes Cabeçadas - Portugal 1926 *Gomes da Costa - Portugal 1926 *António Óscar Carmona - Portugal 1926-1928 Adopted Portuguese Nationalism and a form of a Catholic Clergy. *Antanas Smetona - Lithuania 1926–1940 Lithuanian Nationalist. *António de Oliveira Salazar - Portugal 1928–1968 *Konstantin Päts - Estonia 1933–1940 *Adolf Hitler - Germany 1933-1945 Adopted Mussolini's Fascism and added racism and anti-semitism and formed Nazism. *Kārlis Ulmanis - Latvia 1934–1940 *Kurt Schuschnigg - Austria 1934–1938 *Ioannis Metaxas - Greece 1936–1941 Greek Nationalism. Considered a Quasi-Fascist rather than complete Fascist. *Francisco Franco - Spain 1936–1975 Ultra religious Spanish Nationalist. *Jozef Tiso - Slovakia 1939–1945 *Ion Antonescu - Romania 1940–1944 *Philippe Pétain - Vichy France 1940–1944 Huge supporter of Adolf Hitler. *Ante Pavelić - Croatia 1941–1945 Croatian nationalist. *Ferenc Szálasi - Hungary 1944-1945 *Marcelo Caetano - Portugal 1968–1974 Communism Dictators who proclaim Marxism-Leninisms commonly called Communism. Includes both alighned and non-alighned with the USSR. Africa *José Eduardo dos Santos - Angola 1979-current Abandoned Communist ideology after the Cold War. *Mohamed Siad Barre - Somalia 1969–1991 *Mengistu Haile Mariam - Ethiopia 1974–1991 Caribbean *Fidel Castro - Cuba 1959-2006 *Raúl Castro - Cuba 2006-current *'East Asia' *Horloogiyn Choybalsan - Mongolia 1936–1952 Soviet-satellite for the former USSR. *Kim Il-sung - North Korea 1948–1994 *Ho Chi Minh - North Vietnam 1945-1969 *Mao Zedong - People's Republic of China 1949–1976 *Pol Pot - Democratic Kampuchea 1975–1979 Extremist radical communist. *Khamtai Siphandon - Laos 1992–2006 *Kim Jong-il - North Korea 1994–current Eastern Europe *Vladimir Lenin - USSR 1917-1924 Put Marxism into action and established Marxism-Leninism often called Communists. *Josef Stalin - USSR 1924–1953 Radical Communist who seized power after Lenin's death. *Josip Broz Tito - Yugoslavia 1944–1980 Independent and did not comply with the USSR. *Enver Hoxha - Albania 1944-1985 Indenpendent. Broke off relations with the USSR due to Sino-Soviet-Split. *Mátyás Rákosi - Hungary 1949-1953 *Nikita Khrushchev - USSR 1953-1964 *Janos Kadar - Hungary 1956-1988 *Todor Zhivkov - Bulgaria 1956-1989 *Antonín Novotný - Czechoslovakia 1957-1968 *Walter Ulbricht - German Democratic Republic 1950-1971 *Leonid Brezhnev - USSR 1964–1982 *Nicolae Ceauşescu - Romania 1965–1989 *Gustáv Husák - Czechoslovakia 1969-1987 *Erich Honecker - German Democratic Republic 1971-1989 *Wojciech Jaruzelski - Poland 1981-1990 *Yuri Andropov - USSR 1982-1984 *Konstantin Chernenko - USSR 1984-1985 *Mikhail Gorbachev - USSR 1985-1991 Military Military dictators who often come to power through a coup d'etat and often wear a military uniform whenever they go into public. North America *Victoriano Huerta - Mexico 1913-1914'Central America' *Carlos Castillo Armas - Guatemala 1954–1957 *Oswaldo López Arellano - Honduras 1963–1971-1972–1975 *Omar Torrijos - Panama 1968–1981 *Efraín Ríos Montt - Guatemala 1982–1983 *Manuel Noriega - Panama 1983–1989 Caribbean *Rafael Trujillo - Dominican Republic 1930-1961 *Paul Magloire - Haiti 1950-1956 *Fulgencio Batista - Cuba 1952-1959 Military dictator who was pro U.S.. Middle East Asia ''' *Abdul Karim Qassem - Iraq 1958–1963 *Abdul Salam Arif - Iraq 1963–1966 *Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr - Iraq 1968–1979 '''Central Asia *Ayub Khan - Pakistan 1958–1969 *Yahya Khan - Pakistan 1969–1971 *Rahimuddin Khan - Balochistan-Pakistan 1978–1984 *Muhammad Zia-ul-Haq - Pakistan 1978–1988 *Hossain Mohammad Ershad - Bangladesh 1982–1990 *Pervez Musharraf - Pakistan 1999-2008 Far East Asia *Tokugawa Ieyasu - Japan 1600-1616 Samurai Shogun of Japan. *Park Chung Hee - South Korea 1961–1979 *Ne Win - Burma 1962–1988 *Thanom Kittikachorn - Thailand 1963–1973 *Chun Doo Hwan - South Korea 1980–1988 *Than Shwe - Burma 1992–current *Sonthi Boonyaratglin - Thailand 2006–2008 Europe *Oliver Cromwell - Commonwealth of England 1653-1658 *Miguel Primo de Rivera - Spain 1923–1930 *Józef Piłsudski - Poland 1926–1935 *George Papadopoulos - Greece 1967–1973 *Phaedon Gizikis - Greece 1973-1974 Bureaucratic Dictators who don't fit into any particular philosiphical category and generally stage and control elections to give the delusion of democracy. Europe *Slobodan Milošević - Yugoslavia-Serbia 1989-1990 Brutal genocidal dictator. *Aleksandr Lukashenko - Belarus 1994-current Category:Types of dictatorships